Whump-Tober
by GoldenMysteryOtaku
Summary: This is the first three days of Whump-Tober which is a writing challenge where you get a prompt to write for each day of October. I did Kaishin for the first three days. I hope you enjoy-
1. 10/1- Stabbed

**Day 10/1 - Stabbed**

Shinichi darted after the suspect who he just got done revealing as the murderer of his wife. The wife had cheated and ended up taking most of the guys money with her… blah blah blah. The same old tale. It's sad how such little things could trigger the animalistic hostility in a person.

Shinichi chased the murderer into an alleyway. The culprit turned sharply, his eyes feral and his arm went to his hoodie pocket. Shinichi looked around for something to kick but ran out of time. Higima lunges forward with a knife. He felt the cold metal mix with the searing pain in his stomach.

In a burst of adrenaline shinichi held the knife in place in his stomach along with the culprits arm and curled his body up to knee the murderer in the head. Having successfully knocked out Higima, the weight unbalanced shinichi causing him to fall backward. Higima landed on top of Shinichi. Shinichi yelled out in pain as the knife was pushed deeper. The blood beginning to crawl through the white fabric of his white button down.

Shinichi took a deep breath clenching his jaw against the pain and pushed the unconscious Higima off of him, careful not to remove the knife from his stomach. Shinchi wiggled his handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed Higimas hand to a pole nearby. Shinichi pushes himself to the alleyway wall causing the knife to move and shoot another wave of pain enough to make his vision go black at the edges.

It was night and the moon was getting brighter as it moved through the night sky enough to shine into the alley.

'How far did I chase him? I think he missed any vital arteries. I managed to keep the knife in so blood isn't flowing out as quickly. With my experience in stab wounds, I haven't gone into severe shock. I can probably stay awake for around 20 minutes and maybe a bit more if I'm determined enough. However, now that the adrenaline has mostly worn off, the pain is worse by 10 fold. I can feel the movement of the knife each time I take a breath.'

Clenched teeth, ragged breathing, little groans, and watery eyes which added more blurring to his vision. He could hear the distant sirens and hoped that Megure or well 'anyone, really,' would find him.

About 10 minutes after being stabbed he saw a white dove fly above him. Shinichi took his chances and took another painful breath to whistle. Shinichi had to clench his eyes shut at the pain that threatened to drown him. He felt a weight appear on top of his, 'no doubt sweat drenched', hair. Shinichi moved the hand not holding the knife in his wound shakily up to the dove. The dove obediently if not curiously landed on his shaky hand. He opened his eyes to see the white blob, trying to focus his vision.

'Lucky.' Shinichi recognized it as the dove he took care of.

'The one the Scorpion had shot while trying to shoot KID'.

"KID…," a pause. "please…" Shichi tried to pet the bird shakily before it flew off and he coughed abruptly, covering his mouth with his hand on instinct. He felt the warmth of blood and saliva on his hand and down his chin slowly making its way down his throat uncomfortably.

He shut his eyes and groaned realizing he had become a bit numb from the pain.

He knew what he had to do to keep himself aware and awake and he was dreading it. He winced at the thought and readied himself, taking a deep shuddering breath and pinching into the swollen, bloody area next to the knife as best he could with his shaking hand. He screamed and thought he might pass out from the sheer pain. He might have because when he opened the eyes he didn't realize he shut, the moon had moved an inch or so.

'Probably about a minute then.'

Shinichi rested his head back to wait in suffering for someone to show up. Even though he wished for anyone, he hoped for a shadow clad in white to suddenly appear and make all his pain go away. Although he knew the chances of that were very unlikely.

'One, because I'm a detective and he's a thief so what reason could he have to go on the whim of one of his doves, if that even was his bird. And two because it was way more likely for one of his fellow detectives or one of his friends from the homicide division to find him first.'

While his mind was rambling and he replayed the case he worked that day in his mind; his inner clock was steadily ticking down from what was now 6 minutes. He coughed up more blood yelling groughly at the pain it caused his poor stomach.

Another minute ticked by and he heard movement from beside him. Shinichi turned his head tiredly and stared at the heap that was Higima. The cuffs clanked against the pole and he seemed a bit more aware. His dyed blonde hair dirtied with the mud from the concrete. He looked around a bit before laying his eyes on Shinichi who coughed up more blood and groaned painfully, too tired to scream.

Shinichi's once bright and intelligent eyes now dulled to a stormy blue. Higima took it in and through his eyes you could see his varying emotions: first, realization. Two, a sort of sick satisfaction that made shinichi's blood (well, what was left of it) boil, and three, terror. A scream burst through the still air like a bomb.

"I-I…" Higima choked.

Shinichi let out a morbid laugh that turned into a bloody choked off cough as he watched Higima's regret. Higima looked on in disbelief and horror. He backed himself up against the pole he was cuffed to like a lifeline.

'He looks about ready to puke. God. Drifting into the numbned darkness sounds so much better than this constant agonizing pain. It's not as bad as it could be though. That's good. Keep thinking. Analyze things. Keep awake. 3 minutes left... The sirens either got farther away or he's also losing his hearing. Either one is likely…'

Looking back at Higima he consciously moved his hand that had slid to his side limply back to his stab wound.

Finally with 2 minutes left and Higima muttering to himself that, "all this wasn't his fault", Shinichi saw, or thought he saw a blur of white standing on the rooftop of the building across from the alleyway. The same dove who Shinichi had spoken to flew over to him and pecked lightly at his matted, sweaty, hair. Probably to make sure he was alive. Shinichi's breathing was shallow.

The white blur appeared in front of Shinichi and Shinichi had to remind himself to breath. Shinichi lifted his head shakily and looking up into the face of his savior.

"K-Kaitou Ki-" Shinichi coughed violently and let out a silent rough scream at the spasms it ran through his body.

Kaito looked over at the man cuffed to the pole and smirked slightly, with pride, knowing the detective didn't get hurt for nothing. Kaito lent down to the detective putting a comforting hand on his shoulder telling him it'll be ok. Kaito quickly walked over to the man who was babbling nonsense and searched his pockets. Kaito found the man's phone and used it to call Megure (because he knew his number from Shinichi's phone.)

Using the criminals voice, "Megure, it's Kaito Kid. I happened to cross a wounded detective and his attacker," Kaito told Megure the location "Tantei-kun was stabbed and seems to be close to death. I'll be taking him with me. Be a gentleman and lock up the criminal when you get here. Till next illusion Megure Keibu," Kaito hung up the phone and threw it on the ground, breaking it in front of the stunned criminal.

Kaito hurried over to Shinichi, crouching down and holding his finger up. He moved his finger from side to side but Shinichi couldn't bring himself to follow it. He was in so much pain. 'KID was here. He was safe' He let that comfort him as he finally slipped into the darkness.

"Tantei!" Kaito yelled, swiftly picking up Shinichi and running into the abandoned building from which he came. Rushing up the stairs and through to the roof he looked around for the quickest route to his hideout. He determined that East was the best choice and jumped off the roof, opening his glider.

Kaito burst through the club doors.

"Jii!!! I need the medical kit stat!!!"

He quickly locked the doors behind himself and cleared a table, gently setting the wounded detective down. He made quick work of the bloodied button down.

"Thank god. Anyone else probably would have died. However smart he may be it was still a dumb move to go after that criminal without backup."

Jii sets down the medical kit with a questioning look pointed toward Kaito.

Kaito cleans around the wound gently and then gets ready to take the knife out. Kaito winces as he pulls it from its home in his detectives stomach.

 **10/2 Bloody Hands**

Shinichi looks down at his bloody hands confusedly and then looks around him. It's dark and there are corpses littered around the place. He recognizes each and every one of them. He stares at them, petrified. Everything warps disturbingly and Gin is there smiling wickedly as he holds a gun to Kaitou KID's head. Shinichi tries to yell out. Tries to prevent another failure, another body, the blood that already stains his hands. He tries to stop it but he can't. Suddenly he's back in his small body, able to do nothing but watch KID get shot. He was innocent dammit! And they killed him!! Tears flowed like the ocean drowning his world under its powerful waves. He screams and cries out as all his friends, comrades, people he failed to talk down, people he failed to save. Their blood replaces the water and he is dragged down. He floats in an endless sea of red. He can't breath. The red turns to blackness as he closes his eyes.

Shinichi shoots up from where he lay with a scream. He looks around and winces at the pain that originated from his stomach. He registers KID by his side, his hand squeezing his shoulder. He can make out the concern and furrowed brow. KID loosens his hold and brings up his other hand to brush away tears from his cheek that didn't even realize were there.

"K-KID.." his voice is raspy and he coughs a bit, wincing at the pain it caused. He feels KID pull away, probably to get some water for him, but Shinichi stops him. Shinichi pulls lightly on his sleeve. The nightmare visual of red soaking into his pristine white suit overlaps the original. He feels a few tears escape their confines.

Kaito steps back to him, taking the hand on his sleeve softly into his own. He leans into the small bed 'when did he get transported to a bed?' and wraps his arms around the detective snuggly.

"Kaito. My name is Kaito..., please call me that instead"- Kaito brings Shinichi against his chest.- "Your ok now. Everything is ok. You.. are gonna be ok." Kaito whispers softly into his detectives hair.

Shinichi whimpers "it's not me… I.. I..Kaito..?" He fists his hands into KIDs-'no, Kaito's,' suit jacket. He knows he probably looks weak. But at this point it doesn't matter.

'I hate those nightmares the most. I don't want him to go. Not yet.'

"Stay. Please..." Shinichi is aware of the cracks in his voice and just grips harder into the suit. KID 'Kaito,' is one of the few people who understood Shinichi even when he was Conan and the detective has grown quite fond of the thief over the years. Of course he would never admit that to anyone.

"I'm here. I'm staying. I won't leave you. Don't worry." Kaito shifted, easing Shinichi's fists from his suit so he could shrug it off and get fully onto the small bed. He leaned back bringing Shinichi to his chest. Shinichi listened to his heartbeat in content, only vaguely registering KID whispering to one of his doves.

It may have been a few minutes later when he was softly shaken awake. He moved his head and realized he was still resting against Kaito. He tried to move but groaned in pain as he tried to move his torso. Kaito gently guided Shinichi back to his chest. He was sitting up more than he was a second ago. Shinichi looked to the stand beside them that had a tray with water and some curry on it. Kaito reached out to the water and made a straw appear out of nowhere, bringing it to Shinichi's lips.

"Drink, you need the fluid." Kaito whispered and Shinichi obeyed without comment 'mostly because he probably couldn't with how dry his throat felt'.

Shinichi drank slowly and when he was confident enough that his voice wouldn't crack he whispered.

"Sorry."

"What, my dear Tantei-kun, could you possibly be sorry for?" Kaito set the glass back down and brought up the plate of curry, leaning forward against Shinichi's back to set the plate in his lap.

"For... everything…" Shinichi took a bite of the curry solemnly as he quietly relished in the heat radiating from Kaito.

'For getting you involved with them. For relying on you. For falling in love with you. For putting you in danger. For coming into contact with you. For-' Shinichi's thoughts were swiftly interrupted with the feeling of fingers carding calmingly through his hair.

Shinichi leaned instinctively into the touch closing his eyes.

"I can see your thoughts racing Shin-ich-i~"

Kaitos voice, calming yet teasing at the same time, drifted into his ear making him shiver and blush.

"I think I have the right to think as much as I want Kaito~ considering I'm the injured one." Shinichi huffed.

Kaito let out a chuckle, pausing in his hand movements. Shinichi unintentionaly let out a whine of protest. He was mortified for a few seconds before he was thoroughly distracted by the hand back on his head.

'That's where it belongs.' Shinichi smiles smugly.

Shinichi ate his curry and Jii came in to break the news that he shouldn't move for at least another two days and even then should be extremely careful. Also to visit the doctor.

Speaking of which, shinichi took a proper look around.

"Where exactly are we?" He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Kaito.

"One of my bolt holes my dear tantei~ where else would you be." Kaito smirked.

"Oh I don't know~ maybe the Hospital, or my house, or at the professors." Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

Kaito rested a hand on his shoulder, "sorry, I should have said that differently. Where else would I take you."

"Besides-" he shrugged "- you were passed out and probably would have died from blood loss if I had taken any other route other than the one to get here in such short amount of time."

Kaito tried to hide his eyes but Shinichi was under him and could see the scared sorrow that went through them.

"Sorry…" Shinichi turned his head back forward.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad your safe." Kaito rested his chin on Shinichi's head.

"Glad I'm safe huh? Why did you help me anyway." Shinichi closed his eyes not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"Of course I'm glad your safe and why wouldn't I help my favorite detective!" Kaito seemed to close up behind him making Shinichi tilt his head in question.

He refrained from asking more and instead- " are you going to move me to the professors? I can't very well stay here can I?"

Kaito shifted behind him. "Well it's kinda harder to carry you now that you are in a bigger form. I didn't really plan to take care of a wounded detective this weekend but I'm not opposed to it…"

"Well excuse me for wanted to not be stuck as Conan for the rest of my life…. yeah. Ok. Sure. I'll stay. If you don't think I'll be to much trouble. Plus it's probably hurt a lot to be moved at this point. I'd rather stay still. Well… no. That's a lie. I would very much like to move around. But the consequences of movement make me not want to move…" Shinichi stops himself from rambling further as he feels Kaito chuckle behind him. Shinichi crosses his arms.

"Agreed. I'll keep the Meitantei here with me."

Shinichi jolts slightly 'ow!'- remembering- "I'll need to tell Ran and Haibara that I'll be staying… err on second thought… you tell them."

Kaito is silent but Shinichi knows him well enough to know that he's smirking. 'He has a death wish.'

 **10/3 Insomnia**

It was the third day and Shinichi felt marginally better. Through the course of the two days he's been here, he realized that Kaito was always up. Maybe he took naps when Shinichi was asleep but he doesn't think that he's ever seen Kaito sleep.

Kaito has come back into the small room with a coffee for Shinichi. Kaito learned that Shinichi can't function without at least one cup of coffee in the morning. Shinichi took sips at the coffee, relishing in the smell, and heat that scorched his throat pleasantly.

"Do you ever sleep, Kaito?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow over his mug.

Kaito smiled lightly.

"I'm a phantom thief. Or did you forget Meitantei-San~?"

Shinichi knew him well enough to know that Kaito was avoiding the question.

"No. I didn't forget. However that doesn't answer my question."

Kaito sighed in defeat as he looked into the eyes of his detective.

"No. I don't usually sleep… I sleep sometimes. But when I do it's always a small amount." Kaito lowered his head.

"Just because you're a phantom thief doesn't mean you can't sleep. That much I know." Shinichi turned fully toward Kaito.

"How often, exactly, do you sleep?" Shinichi laid his hands in his lap in a non-threatening jesture.

".. a-about three times a week…" Kaito jumbled a coin between his fingers and averted his eyes.

Shinichi reached toward Kaito and pulled the sleeve of his hoodie, bringing Kaito down into the bed next to him. Kaitos eyes widened slightly at the action.

"From what I have deduced I believe you have a case of Chronic Insomnia caused by either a physiological link, unhealthy sleeping habits, or both." Shinichi looked Kaito in the eyes as he grabbed his hands, forcing him to stop fiddling with the coin.

Kaito nodded slightly still averting his eyes " it's most likely both. That much, I can admit." A sadness washed over his eyes and Shinichi watched on in sympathy.

Shinichi read his father's case files on the Kaito KID; and he knew that Kaitos father had died. Murdered. Made to look like an accident.

Shinichi leaned back against the headboard and brought Kaito into his side. Kaito stiffened, then relaxing into Shinichi, resting his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

"I know." Shinichi wrapped an arm securely around Kaitos middle.

Kaito "hmm"ed in understanding. He closed his eyes and you could feel the light tremors through his body.

Shinichi bent his head down placing a light kiss to the top of Kaitos head. He rubbed circles into Kaitos side soothingly.

The tremors eased, the furrow in his brows softened. Kaito hmm'd in appreciation and yawned. He tilted his head up to look at Shinichi with tired eyes that spoke of a deep need to sleep that has been unable to be satiated.

Shinichi smiles softly "sleep Kaito."

Kaitos eyes softened "I love you, you know?"

Shinichi's eyes shimmered in glee and he leaned down placing a lovely kiss on Kaitos lips.

"Yes. I know… sleep. I won't go anywhere." He pushed Kaitos head into the crook of his neck and Kaito snuggled in under the covers, closing his eyes and finally drifting off into a long awaited sleep.

They were happy. They had each other. And that, they both knew, would be all they ever needed.


	2. 10-6 Betrayed

It was a sunny day. The clouds were nearly non-existent. Shinichi and Kaito are currently at poirot on a date. Kaito stuffing his face with the chocolates they have for Valentine's Day.

Shinichi smiles and takes the last piece, eating it before Kaito could somehow magic it out of his hand. Kaitos face twisted, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Shinichi! You've betrayed me! How could you?!"

Shinichi shrugs. A smug smirk forms on his lips as he stares back at Kaito.

"I wanted one too~"

Kaito crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair, and pouted. Kaito would get him back for this later.

"Oh come now~ don't pout. It's Valentine's Day..." a pause. "Kaito~"

Kaito lifted his gaze to look into the azure pools of his partner. Kaito couldn't help but smile at the fondness in those eyes. Kaito leaned over the table placing a kiss on Shinichi's plump lips.

"Consider yourself forgiven… for now~" Kaito leaned back and locked eyes with Shinichi.

Shinichi knew he wasn't off the hook. He could see clearly the familiar mischief floating in the peculiar violet blue mixture. For now though, Shinichi was content to just spend some time making conversation with his lover.

The day was nearly over and Shinichi sat on the couch snuggled up against Kaito drinking coffee and -in Kaitos case- hot chocolate. As punishment, they were not going to watch anything mystery related tonight. Instead they watched Ghibli movies 'which honestly isn't much of a punishment.' They were nearing the end of the fourth movie 'the classic My Neighbor Totoro.' and it was getting late. Shinichi couldn't help but yawn. Kaito must have noticed and took the moment as an advantage to sweep Shinichi's mug from his hands and chug the remaining liquid. Shinichi let out an undignified squawk.

"Kaito!! My coffee!! How could you?! I thought my punishment was already over!" Shinichi looked up at Kaito extremely miffed and -not pouting-.

"Sorry love~ but you didn't think watching Ghibli instead of mystery was really the punishment, or at least _all_ of the punishment. Tsk tsk. My dear detective~ you should know better~" Kaito waved the empty mug around with a toothy grin. A KID grin.

He really should have known. Shinichi got up from his comfortable spot next to Kaito, snatched the mugs and went into the kitchen. He was tired and didn't want to make more coffee even just to spite Kaito. Sleep sounds better at this point. With a sigh and a longing look at the coffeemaker Shinichi headed back to the couch. He pulled Kaito up and dragged him up the stairs, into their room, shut the door, and pushed Kaito onto the bed.

Shinichi pinned him with a smirk. Kaito's eyes shimmered and glossed over as he looked up at Shinichi. Shinichi leaned down, claiming Kaitos lips. Kaito was all too willing to reciprocate, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, the taste of coffee and chocolate mixing. Shinichi fought back and won. Kaito moaned. Shinichi smiled and pulled back a bit, tugging on the magicians lower lip before pulling back all the way. Shinichi's hands roamed Kaitos body as he leaned forward again, nipping at his pulse point. Kaitos breath hitched and Shinichi smirked leaning up to Kaitos ear.

"Kaito dear~" Shinichi whispered.

Kaito hummed absently in question as his hands roamed Shinichi's back.

Shinichi purred "you've messed with the wrong detective~" and with that Shinichi leaned back and slid seductively off and away from Kaito.

Kaito was dazed for a solid 5 seconds before he snapped out of it and bolted up to stare at Shinichi. Who had made himself comfortable under the covers.

"Ehh!! Shin-Chan!! You can't do this to me!!" Kaito whined and stared incredulously. Shinichi gave a plain look and a slightly quirked eyebrow in return. Kaito whined again but gave in. ' _Remind him to not mess with Shinichi's coffee again._ ' Kaito huffed a sigh and laid down, huddling under the covers and pulling Shinichi to him.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. If. You promise not to mess with my chocolates when there's only one left." Kaito secured his arms tightly around the detectives middle.

The detective smiled to himself and craned his head back giving Kaito a peck on the lips.

"Deal. Now go to sleep my annoying but lovable phantom thief." And with that Shinichi closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers with the thief's, bringing it to rest above his heart.

Kaito smiled and kissed Shinichi's hair, whispering "goodnight my beautiful detective." Before he too followed Shinichi into the realm of dreams.


End file.
